Dally
by BlakeBeforetime
Summary: Dave saves a random girl and falls for her finding things out about her and feelings growing stronger
1. New Faces

**ALLY: *squirms around,muffled pleas for help***

**TG: *unbounds ALLY* what happened?**

**ALLY: Someone knocked me out and tied me up**

**TG: damn so umm wanna go out to eat or something dude?**

**ALLY: Sure**

**TG: where to my treat?**

**ALLY: Hmmmm...**

**ALLY: How about...*names a random chinese resturaunt***

**TG: sweet so what you ordering?**

**ALLY: Hmmm...I'll just get some chinese chicken, crab ragoon, and some regular crab and shrimp**

**TG: sounds good i'll get some apple juice and a dragon roll**

**TG: so you live round here or something?**

**ALLY: ...I live in a tent...on the beach**

**TG: is it close to here?**

**ALLY: Yea**

**TG: sweet well my cars right there why don't you hop in?**

**TG: hmm why you live in a tent anyway?**

**ALLY: *blushes*...I don't have a home**

**TG: ohh well i can harbor you in my place and share my bed if that is okay with you?**

**ALLY: *blushes*I'd like that. Thanks**

**TG: hmmm never got around to asking but are you a guy or girl you got alot of clothes on but just your face is like a picture**

**ALLY: Girl of course.**

**TG: explains all the blushing i have seen while you probably think i didn't notice**

**TG: so anything you left at your tent?**

**ALLY: Hmmm...just a few things**

**TG: like what?**

**ALLY: Just some clothes and stuff**

**TG: hmmm what stores you like?**

**TG: wondowshopping stuff you've seen etc.**

**TG: *windowshopping**

**ALLY: Well...hot topic and spencers and hmm...sun coast. There's a few others**

**TG: now any malls around here that have those 3 i could buy some prank stuff at spencers for a friend**

**TG: *know**

**ALLY: *giggles***

**TG: well know any malls? by the way cute laugh makes you look beautiful and all that stuff**

**ALLY: *blushes bright red***

**ALLY: I do...**

**ALLY: There's one in the next town over...**

**TG: hmmmm fuck it wanna roadtrip to the mall roomie?**

**ALLY: Sure. Sounds fun**

**TG: sweet *throws arm around roomie and starts car driving toward the next town over* so got a name?**

**ALLY: Ally**

**TG: hmmm cute name mine is dave...dave strider**

**ALLY: Nice to meet you**

**TG: *halfway to the next town already* so where you born in this state?**

**ALLY: Yea.**

**TG: hmm so your a cali girl i'm originally from texas**

**ALLY: Well...actually...I'm from ohio...we moved here when I was 2.**

**TG: *parks in the mall parking lot* well umm we are here ally my bad it took so long**

**TG: hmm ohio nice to meet another country folk**

**ALLY: *smiles brightly***

**TG: since 2 yup you totally count as born here like california so far beside being bound and gagged**

**TG: *, after like**

**ALLY: *giggles*Sorry**

**TG: sorry for what? *stares into her eyes* umm btw we been in the car on park for 5 minutes i even turned the car off you ok ally?**

**ALLY: *blushes bright red,looks away*O=Oh yea...I just...I was enjoying talking to you**

**TG: oh cool hmm want any shades? i never take mine off haha**

**TG: and thanks for the compliment**

**ALLY: Yea...I think yours are cool**

**TG: sweet well i never been to this mall so you wanna hit spencers or hottopic? *throws arm around her shoulder* my bad about this just don't want anyone hitting on you or gagging you and shit**

**ALLY: *blushes,giggles*Its fine. And I guess Hot Topic first**

**TG: sweet i need more red jeans haha *walks to the entrance* well ladies first madam**

**ALLY: *goes in***

**TG: see anything you like?**

**TG: (totally off topic but i think our talk would be a good fanfiction)**

**ALLY: *just starts picking out stuff***

**ALLY: ((Yes))**

**TG: ((how do i copy and paste this convo into microsoft word i'm so down to make this a fanfiction when we finish))**

**TG: so what have you found that you want ally?**

**ALLY: ((Hm? Sounds cool))**

**ALLY: Just some hoodies,tshirts,jeans,skirts,and some cool accesories.**

**TG: is that everything you want from here? i found a red hoodie**

**ALLY: Yea.**

**TG: sweet well lemme take it over to the counter real quick *swipes credit card* i got all the backs where to now?**

**TG: *bags**

**ALLY: Spencers?**

**TG: cool off we go *mumbling a rap meant to be in his head***

**TG: well were here fly off to whatever you see i guess**

**ALLY: *starts gathering things***

**TG: ever had this much fun you seem real peppy right now?**

**ALLY: *blushes*Oh...um...**

**TG: well? *pokes her shoulder***

**ALLY: *giggles*I just...um...I'm having fun hanging out with you.**

**TG: yup i'm a fun cool kid don't blame you...so in all seriousness you still looking around or did you get everything you wanted?**

**TG: i just got some prank stuff and some books**

**ALLY: I think I'm good**

**TG: you got nice taste just thought i should let you know? *buys everything and throws arm around ally* ready to head back home?**

**ALLY: *nods,helping him carry stuff***

**TG: *starts car and drives to casa de strider* so are those your natural eyes and hair or do you wear contacts and dye?**

**ALLY: They're natural**

**TG: nice i couldn't tell since the suns still rising..so what color is your hair and your eyes? these shades seem to tint things**

**TG: *car halfway to casa de strider***

**ALLY: Um...my eyes are ruby red and my hair is candy red**

**TG: nice you sound like a siren or vixen or some shit with your awesome hair and eyes**

**TG: wanna know a secret?**

**ALLY: Sure.**

**TG: *pulls of his shades* i got red eyes not as cool as yours but ehhh still red**

**TG: i thought i was the only one anybody else you ever see with eyes not exactly normal?**

**ALLY: *smiles*Your eyes are pretty**

**TG: so are yours ally *pulls into driveway***

**TG: well we are finally home one second i gotta go unlock the door mind sitting here for a second?**

**ALLY: I don't mind**

**TG: *opens front door* welcome home ally *bended forward arm extended toward the inside like a gentleman***

**TG: what you think of the place?**

**ALLY: *looks around*Whoa...**

**TG: yeah there was a time when i had tons of money so i saved it hence my house looking awesome and all**

**TG: what made you woah anyway?**

**ALLY: Its just...amazing**

**ALLY: *smiles***

**TG: why thank you and all that**

**TG: so what you wanna do?**

**ALLY: Hmm...Anything you want**

**TG: kk well umm can you hand me all the clothes im going to walk to the washer/dryer now**

**TG: i got wanna those hybrid ones so it looks weird them being combined and shit**

**ALLY: *hands him everything*Here**

**TG: haha damn were good shoppers people would prolly think were models and shit *walks over and starts the washer***

**TG: so i'm going to start the shower for you or do you prefer baths?**

**ALLY: *blushes*I don't mind. Either way**

**TG: cute blush *walks upstairs and starts the shower* HEY ALLY I'M IN OUR ROOM I GOTTA CLEAN UP FOR A SECOND GO CHECK OUT THE BACKYARD**

**ALLY: *goes out back, looking around***

**TG: *opens upstairs master bedroom balcony and throws a ruby colored smuppet at ally***

**ALLY: *looks up just into to have it hit her in the face, squeaks***

**TG: *smirks* sorry you ok?**

**TG: *runs outside to help her* it's a ruby colored plushy thought you would like a homecoming gift**

**TG: umm?**

**ALLY: *giggles, holding it***

**ALLY: Yea.**

**ALLY: *paps him on the head with it, laughing***

**TG: well follow me madam to the shower *smirks at the gesture while he walks her to the room* well umm what you think of our room?**

**ALLY: *looks around*It's as cool as you are, Dave Strider**

**TG: why thanks and shit so want to see my bomb ass shower? the water comes out the ceiling it's one of those rain showers**

**ALLY: Sure. That sounds cool**

**TG: *shows her the shower water already running* think it's wierd?**

**ALLY: No. It looks amazing. WOw**

**TG: well i'm shutting the door have a nice shower**

**ALLY: Okay.*once he leaves she undresses and steps in***

**TG: *watches doctor who time travel and shit was always entertaining to him***

**TG: *who,**

**ALLY: *gets done with shower and comes out in a towel***

**TG: *start walking upstairs listening to a hardstyle playlist***

**TG: *walks in master bedroom and leaves a pair of clothes for ally a red tank and pants for her* left you clothes they might be big put i still got have to put the clothes we got in the dryer**

**TG: *have minus the got**

**ALLY: Alright.*gets dressed*\**

**TG: *puts washed clothes in dryer then blast a dj mix on his speaker system sending the house into vibration mode***

**TG: *waiting for ally he starts shuffling and break dancing like a madman***

**ALLY: *walks down to him, watches him, and giggles***

**TG: *doesn't notice ally and takes of his shirt from sweating dude to the epicness he was spewing with his erratic dance moves***

**ALLY: *claps***

**TG: *turns down the mix and turns around to walk upstairs noticing ally clapping* ummmm...how long have you been there?**

**ALLY: Just for a bit of your dancing.**

**TG: umm hope i didn't look like a stripper and all since you obviously saw me take my shirt off**

**ALLY: *snickers***

**TG: so you hungry or tired or anything of the sort?**

**ALLY: Yea. Just a little sleepy**

**TG: well i guess i'll sleep in the recliner and you could take the bed i don't want to make you uncomfy or anything**

**TG: so you headed to bed?**

**ALLY: I'd like it better if we shared**

**TG: ok cool *walks into the bedroom and waits for her to enter***

**ALLY: *follows***

**TG: so where in the room now all the doors are locked *throws off all his clothes put his boxer-briefs displaying red vinyl records***

**TG: umm you don't mind me sleeping in these instead of pants do you**

**TG: ?**

**ALLY: *blushes*I don't mind**

**TG: cool... so you sleeping in your clothes?**

**TG: not suggesting anything *slightest blush***

**ALLY: Um...*slides the pants off,in panties and the tank top***

**TG: just want you comfy is all**

**TG: well here *throws covers back and gets on his side waiting for her to enter the bed***

**ALLY: *crawls into the bed***

**TG: so guess this is shut eye *takes of his shades and puts them on the side table***

**ALLY: *cuddles him suddenly***

**TG: umm okay cool cuddle buddies are cool (shit strider she's hot but umm yeah dude stop thinking) *grabs her and makes sure she's nuzzled on his chest* ready to sleep ally?**

**LLY: *nods*you're really warm.*nuzzles gently***

**TG: yup I'm totally as hot as the sun**

**TG: think you'll be able to sleep?**

**ALLY: *looks up at him*Yes.*kisses him softly before closing eyes***

**TG: (woah shit you just got kissed by this ruby goddess laying in your arms hmm wonder if she like me back?) sweet dreams ally see you tomorrow i'm truly glad your in a better place *hee smiles the biggest smile he's ever made* (thank god her eyes are closed and her heads rested below my chin)**

**ALLY: *drifts to sleep***


	2. Masquerade

** watch?v=0igiy-LcePc )) this song is what me and my rp partner agreed is the song for this chapter**

**we even have a shipping name it's is dally**

**ALLY: *wakes up in the morning, eyelids fluttering open&**

**TG: *feels eyelashes on his chest* umm ally well umm good morning roomy**

**ALLY: *smiles,stretches,nuzzles*Morning, Dave...**

**TG: ha you're cute with bed head looks kind of like sex hair hahaha (dude your so uncool you could have wierded her out just now)**

**ALLY: *giggles*Oh really?*messes his hair up more*Now YOU have sex hair!**

**TG: well we both got red eyes...yup if we leave the house we will definitely have to fix our hair unless you want people thinking I'm your boyfriend and were sex demons considering the sex hair and our eyes**

**TG: so what you wanna do today?**

**ALLY: *blushes*Well um...anything...And I honestly wouldn't mind if they thought you wer emy boyfriend.**

**ALLY: *were**

**TG: ohhhh...so if i asked you out right now or today would you probably say yes?**

**ALLY: *nods***

**TG: so wanna go to a party? i had one planned by my friend john it's a masquerade thing**

**ALLY: That sounds like fun!**

**TG: ph shit! We need to go shopping umm you cool with that?**

**TG: *oh**

**ALLY: I'm fine with that**

**TG: so what kind of masquerade look we aiming for to accent those ruby eyes ally?**

**ALLY: *blushes*Hmmm...Maybe a raven sort of look or something**

**TG: hahahah oh man...oh yeah a raven hmm I know this place with everything for masquerades john showed me once he knows some crazy places**

**TG: well you ready to drive off into the sunset with our eyes ablaze?**

**ALLY: *giggles*Yep.*snatches his shades and puts them on herself*Let's roll, Strider.*double pistols***

**TG: *bang bang* sheriff strider and his partner ruby ready to kick ass let's head out gorgeous**

**TG: *walks to the car and opens her door* ladies first madam, ha my bad for getting so intently into that rp thing we had going on usually i don't have fun doing it or even bother but hmmm your different**

**TG: (damn strider wanna paint obvious on your face)**

**ALLY: *blushes,smiles*Then, I'm glad I can make you smile and have fun.*lowers the shades on her nose and winks,sticking her tongue out before hopping into the car***

**ALLY: *sits in the car***

**TG: haha nice tongue keep sticking it out and i might bite it one day**

**ALLY: Oh really*sticks tongue out more, grinning***

**TG: *start car and turns on music while driving to the shop* so anything on your mind ally? hahaha your a goof awesome goof though**

**ALLY: *nudges playfully*Only thing on my mind is you, Strider. And this epic party you told me about.**

**TG: hmm what about me? *pulls up to the shop* ha looks like we are here well umm i guess answer whenever we gotta get your outfit after all**

**ALLY: Yea. Well, just how totally awesome and attractive you are**

**TG: (oh sit did this seriously just happen)**

**TG: you think I'm awesome?**

**TG: most people say it jokingly or to boost my ego**

**TG: ha attractive well thanks**

**ALLY: I mean it. Every word of it. I swear by the music in my soul.**

**TG: (music in her soul yup she's totally a keeper) well i kinda need my glasses the only person to ever see my eyes are you and my bro**

**TG: sorry if i seem weird or something now**

**ALLY: *offers them to you*Hehe sorry I stole em. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable**

**TG: no it's perfectly fine I'm comfy around you and your the coolest girl i have ever met it's just people hate what they can't understand or anything different you know?**

**TG: well we should go in you first madam**

**ALLY: Yea. Trust me, I know.*goes into the store***

**TG: well you look around i got my outfit at the house *walks wandering around with her* have you ever wanted glasses or are you okay ally?**

**ALLY: It wouldn't help. My hair sticks out like a sore thumb.*looking for an outfit***

**TG: what color was your hair again?**

**TG: mines kinda a sore thumb it's the closest thing to white and blond combined so you're not totally alone**

**ALLY: Candy red.**

**TG: hmm my eyes are candy red i'll make sure to remember your hair *stares at her hair* now that i think about it your hair when the sun hits it makes me think of fire**

**TG: so find an outfit for your raven idea?**

**ALLY: *smiles, picks out a good raven dress and mask*Okay. It has wings and everything. This is perfect**

**TG: seems like it makes you look like some mix between a raven and a phoenix the way your hair and ruby eyes compliment it umm not that i'm checking you out that would prolly weird you out**

**TG: (strider what the actual fuck she seriously brings your smoothness down by crazy degrees)**

**ALLY: *kisses his cheek*Jeez. Its sweet of you to say all these tings**

**ALLY: *things**

**TG: *blushing hard* uhh no problem**

**TG: well we should prolly head back we went to bed when the sun was rising it's already 5P.M. johns party is at 7**

**TG: ladies first *door held open his hand leading out to the car parked in front of the shops doors***

**ALLY: *goes out to the car, getting in***

**TG: shit forgot to buy your outfit i'll be back *goes inside to buy the outfit comes inside the car with laughing* outfits in the trunk ready to head back home**

**TG:?**

**ALLY: Yup**

**TG: *drives and passes the halfway point* so do you have a last name ally?**

**TG: i been wandering for some reason**

**ALLY: *giggles*Yea. I do. Ally Allison**

**TG: woah your names officially cooler than mine i like when the last name sounds like the person has to first names**

**ALLY: *giggles***

**TG: *pulls up to the driveway and opens her door then the front door waiting for her to enter***

**TG: nice giggle madam allyson, yup totally have a madam name for you now**

**ALLY: If I told you my full name, you'd flip**

**TG: lol in that case i am totally good for now and ever hahaha well imma go get dressed front door is locked have a meal or drink kitchens next to the backyard door**

**TG: be back in a bit have fun or whatever**

**TG: *back in a while with outfit in a bag* you still need to put your dress on i just took my shower for the day my hair needs to dry then i can put my outfit on**

**ALLY: *goes and puts the outfit on***

**TG: damn you look like a model ally (screw this) would you like to be more than my roomie i don't really know how to ask this question**

**ALLY: *blinks*Like...?*smiles***

**TG: err my girlfriend you know if you want that is *spaces out* (well it's out there guess i gotta wait hmm hope nothing changes she's awesome more than anything i have seen or known) *stares into ally's hair getting lost in it***

**ALLY: *smiles*Of course. I'd love to be your girlfriend Dave.**

**TG: oh shit i would totally flip my shit and do some acrobatic fucking pirouettes everywhere but i gotta keep my cool**

**TG: im going to dress up you going to be alright?**

**ALLY: Yea. I'll wait on you here.*kisses his lips softly***

**TG: *gets dressed like a boss* ready for my epic exit into our living room?**

**ALLY: Hell yea.*smiles***

**TG: *dave entered dressed in a candy red sleeveless trench coat jacket like in some 18th century movie but more colorful, he donned a orange undercoat and dress shirt complimenting the red and his mask was that of two candy red ravens joined at the hip their beaks being the tips pointing outward and the eyeholes being were the hearts would be located being the only chance for him to show off his eyes without ridicule or fear* you like?**

**TG: my shoes are even candy red**

**TG: *he beamed a smile at her waiting for a reply***

**ALLY: I love it.*smiles brightly***

**TG: thanks i totally try**

**TG: ready to leave my lady?**

**ALLY: *holds his hand***

**TG: *opens and locks the house door and opens her car door for her to enter***

**TG: (yup total badass held her hand the whole way and everything)**

**ALLY: Hey Dave...**

**TG: *hops into the front seat starting the car and looking at her***

**TG: yes what is it?**

**ALLY: Can I maybe...*blushing badly*...h-have a kiss?**

**TG: my bad still getting used to the dating thing *kisses ally and parts inches away after staring her eye to eye since no glasses were needed tonight* fuck i'm one lucky dude!**

**TG: so ready to leave bet i kiss like shit my bad if i'm rusty**

**TG: *leave,**

**ALLY: *blushes, smiles* I like your kisses. And I'm ready**

**TG: hell yeah me and my lady bout to awesome up the shit outta egberts place!**

**TG: *starts car and drives to johns* so what you thinking ally?**

**ALLY: How happy I am that we're dating and how much fun this party's gonna be**

**TG: ever been to a party *turning the corner to egberts as he hits the last syllable***

**ALLY: Not really.**

**TG: *pulls up to egberts driveway* my bad i took ages getting here**

**ALLY: Its fine.*smiles***

**TG: ready to meet all friends no pressure or anything**

**ALLY: I'm as ready as I'll ever be**

**TG: yup you're so awesome just needed to blurt that out**

**TG: *walks into johns place and pats him on the back in a bro hug* so we are here ready to dance?**

**ALLY: *looks around***

**TG: you okay ally?**

**ALLY: Yea...**

**TG: hmm i could feel the pause in your voice, what's bothering you or on your mind?**

**ALLY: I'm just a bit nervous...I've never really been to a party before so...**

**TG: no problem your with me nobody will give you shit *smiles at her***

**ALLY: *smiles back, relaxing***

**TG: so would you take the pleasure of dancing with me?**

**ALLY: Yes. Of course.**

**TG: *grabs ally by the hand and they dance away into the already perfect setting of being in the center of the room them looking each other in the eye and dancing like they have known each other for years* haha we've danced for 4 hours already it's 11P.M. you wanna get some food or drinks?**

**ALLY: *nods, looking sleepy***

**TG: ha my bad i can tell your sleepy you usually have this glimmer in your eyes like fire when your awake or happy**

**TG: BYE EGBERT *he walks out the door only after ally has exited outside***

**ALLY: *smiles,yawns,holds his hand***

**TG: *enters the car after helping ally in* you look like your about to drift off like a meteor onto earth you gunna make it home awake?**

**ALLY: *as soon as she sits down, she's asleep***

**TG: *chuckles* (man i'm lucky she's like a picture) *dave pulls up to the driveway* (man i seriously been thinking of her this whole car ride haha yup she's a keeper)**

**ALLY: *curled up, asleep***

**TG: ally can you walk to bed and undress into whatever your wearing to sleep?...if not i guess we can pass out in bed in our outfits**

**TG: *taps her on the head and kisses both eyelids***

**ALLY: *eyes open sleepily*Mmm?**

**ALLY: ((I'ma take a nap))**

**TG: i was saying ally can you walk to bed and undress into whatever your wearing to sleep?...if not i guess we can pass out in bed in our outfits**

**ALLY: Yea...*goes to the room,stripping naked except panties and crawls into bed***

**TG: *strips into his boxer briefs this time covered in red smuppet ass prints* wanna cuddle buddy? *kissing her head***


End file.
